Stolen
by freamy fream
Summary: Some drabbles of my favorite Naruto pairings. Pretty much a slow, easy flowing fic. Will update when I come across an idea that I like. xD
1. Birthday Deserts

**Okay, so, this is my little pairings/drabble fic that I'll be working on.  
Yes, I know I'm working on a lot right now, but hey, I like writing. xD  
I'm not going to treat this as a real story and I'll probably update when an idea for a pairing pops into my head. xDD**

Pairing: Choji/Ino  
Title: 'Birthday Deserts'

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Naruto. So don't sue, kaay? :X**

BTW:  
You guys may not realize this, but I /will/ discontinue a fic if enough people don't review.  
Because if you don't review, I never know if anyone bothers to read it && if I'm wasting my *precious* time.  
So seriously, if you don't want a fic to be discontinued, at least let me know that you like it, okay? 

* * *

Today is Choji's birthday.

He sits in his kitchen, blindfolded, waiting anxiously in a wooden chair.

His puffy fingers drum nervously on the kitchen table as he realizes Ino is in the other room, making him a 'suprise'.

He inhales deeply through his nose, taking in all of the scents of the food, trying to guess what it is.

It smells like lavender mixed with sugar, so he guesses she was making him a cake.

His mouth waters ravenously as he imagines Ino in nothing but an apron.

Then he sighs and realizes that it was too rich for him and he would never be able to have it.

No one loves a 'fat ass' like him.

He should know better than to dream of such things.

Suddenly, his attention shifts as he hears the door slam shut behind him and soft pittering from Ino's feet.

He wiggles anxiously in his chair, hoping to get Ino's attention.

She says nothing and he is slightly dissapointed.

Then, without warning, something is thrust into his mouth.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

It was sweet with a hint of bitterness and tasted like frosting.

He indulged himself the sweet aroma, salvating for more.

He knows he must see with his own eyes what this delicious desert is.

Without any hesitation he rips the blindfold off and throws the piece of cloth onto the table.

His eyes widen as he realizes there was no desert to begin with.

He stares at Ino's moist lips and is speechless.

A pink blush is visible on his chubby face and his eyes sparkle with joy.

Ino grins and thrusts herself back onto his lap, embracing him with her sweet-tasting lips.

This time, Choji doesn't hold back.

He scarfs down her lips, his tongue exploring the caverns of her mouth.

She tastes and smells like flowers.

She tastes better than anything he has ever eaten.

Dissapointment flooded into his stomach as she yanked herself away yet again.

He watched her with confused eyes, wondering if it was all some sort of joke, before he blinked as she spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Choji."


	2. Check ups

****

Lol, okay, here is my latest creation. xP  
I kinda rushed with it because I have a New Years party to go to, but, ahh well. xP  
&& lmfao, yes, it IS kinky. XD

Pairing: Naruto/Sakura  
Title: Check ups

PS.)HAPPY NEW YEARS.  
WOOT HERE WE COME '09 ;D

enjoy C:  
&& remeber to review. :]

* * *

Today, Naruto had recieved a special message from the hospital, informing him of a pop-check up which was mandatory for him to attend.

So he found himself saundering aimlessly through the halls of infirmatory, staring blankly at the numbers on the doors that he passed.

Where the hell was he supposed to go, anyways?

It's not like that stupid piece of paper told him where he was supposed to go.

As a matter of fact, it didn't even say what he was being checked up on.

A suspicious feeling brewed in his stomach, but he managed to ignore it and keep walking.

Suddenly, he came across a door with a piece of paper which said 'UZUMAKI, NARUTO' taped to it.

Arching a brow, he reached for the door, slowly stepping in and jumping as it clicked shut behind him.

His eyes narrowed, trying to see through the darkness that the room inhabited.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" He called, his voice echoing off the linoleum tiled floors which caused a chill to crawl up his spine.

He felt around blindely with his hands, trying to find where everything was so he wouldn't trip over anything.

Suddenly, a gust of wind brushed past him, which caused him to spin around in a 180, still oblivious to where he was.

"H-Hello?" He whimpered nervously, now aware that there was another presence in the room.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." A sickingly farmilliar voice flowed through the empty air, which caused Naruto to jump again.

"It's time for your check up."

A desk lamp flickered on (much to Naruto's relief), and what he saw was.. shocking.

Illuminated in the pale, pastey light was a slender figure wearing a tight fitting corset which was black and decored in pink ribbons down the side, and also dipped extremely low and pushed up a lot of milky cleavage. Under that was a lacy black thong that clung to her waist and rode up her butt with every step she took. Finally, a pair of hot pink high heels clacked against the tiled floor as she pressed forward toward the baffled shinobi, her short, bubblegum hair swaying from side to side.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan?!" was all the bumbling Naruto could manage to say without exposing the hot pink blush and the large erection which he sported.

Sakura had moved up so close that now, she was pressed up against him, their bodies conducting heat. Every step that she took forward, he took back in an equal response, until she had him pressed against the edge of an inmate bed.

Her hands pushed up against his chest and she moved, placing her soft, pink lips on his cheeck bone just behind his ear and began to suck hard, her tongue swirling in motion around the clammy skin. Naruto emmited a loud gasp, now knowing that his erection was impossible to hide. He swallowed hard and stole a glance at her perfect cleavage, his mouth watering like a starving dog.

He, however, was taken off guard as she pushed him assertively onto the bed. And in the time it took him to blink, she was already on top of him, sitting up straight with legs on either side of him. She gripped him by the collar of his orange-black jacket and yanked him up roughly, the material of the clothes still gripped tight in her fist as their lips locked together. Their hips moved in a syncronized motion, then stopped, and then picked it up again as their tongues passionately expored the other's mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled away, which caused Sakura to do a double-take at him, confused.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"This is the _best_ check-up I've ever been to."


	3. Thankful

**Okay, lol, I updated pretty quick, huh? xP  
Just barely over 24 hours since my last update. xD  
Well, anyways, this is a *very late* birthday gift for a good friend of mine.  
I was writing something else, but it was SO shitty i completely scraped it and came up with this!Cx  
Well, anyways, ummm .... enjoy? x3**

Pairing: Shikamaru/Temari  
Title: Thankful

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself, blahhh blahhh blahh. T_T

&& remember y'all, REVIEW ;D

* * *

Sometimes, it's very easy to get the wrong impression about someone.

For Shikamaru, because of his quick-witted and dry-humored come backs and lack of interest for practically anything besides napping, cloud watching, and Shoji and Go, most people generalized him as ungrateful and arrogant.

However, there were many things Shikamaru was grateful for.

Like Kohona.

And his parents.

And his supirior intellect.

He paused, staring up at the ceilling blankly as he began to mentally count off the things he was grateful for.

So far, he had come up with all of the things listed before plus all of his belongings and affluence.

However, he felt like he was forgetting something.

He grinned and slowly moved one hand, stroking a patch of thick blonde hair.

Ah yes, now he remembered.

The things he was _most_ grateful for:

His Suna wife, the most beautiful, smart, and potentially deadly woman throughout the lands, whom rested sound asleep naked on his bare chest.

The small baby whom also lay sound asleep on his chest, it's mother's arm wound around it, the other gently clutching Shikamaru's hand.

And, finally, the small swelling in Temari's womb that lay pressed against his lower abodomen.

He smiled contently and slipped his eyes closed, indulging himself in the rare peaceful quiet.

And tonight, he counted his blessings instead of sheep.


	4. Master

** Wow, I'm on a roll with this, aren't I? xD**

Pairing: Kiba/Hinata  
Title: Master

&& remember to REVIEW. PLEASE. I'M BUSTING MY ASS FOR THIS & I GOTS NO REVIEWS. D;

* * *

They say that a dog can have only one true master.

It's the person whom the dog lives and breathes for.

It's the person whose smile matters most to it.

It lives to please it's master, and nothing more.

It was quite obvious who Akamaru's and Kuromaru's masters were; Kiba and Tsume.

Hinata would peer out the kitchen window as she washed dishes with Hana, watching Kiba and Akamaru frolic in the backyard.

She found so much joy from the blissfulness the two shared; it was as if there was nothing else in Akamaru's world but Kiba.

But then, she began to wonder:

Who exactly was Kiba's master?

For many days she secretely pondered this question, unable to find an answer.

She had come up with a theory that maybe it was Tsume, since it was his Mom after all.

Then, after thinking about it, she realized that Tsume was someone whom Kiba respected and loved to death but however was not his 'Master'.

She sighed, laying down on the grass and closing her eyes, allowing the sun to warm her frail body.

Maybe Kiba didn't have a master.

Perhaps he was a stray.

"Oi, Hinata!" A farmiliar voice caused Hinata to lift her head.

She grinned as she saw a mud-covered Kiba bounding off toward her, Akamaru shadowing close behind.

He smiled, the wild, animal-like glint in his eyes suddenly smoothing out into a calmer, gentler shine.

She laughed as he stood there, happy as a clam and covered head-to-toe in mud.

Well, Kiba was definately one of a kind, that was for sure.

He flashed his startling white extended canines at her and asked,

"You hungry?"

"A little, Kiba-kun." She replied in her honey-sweet, airy voice.

He smiled and took off on all fours, running up the side of a nearby tree and swung through the brances like a monkey.

Hinata raised a brow, loosing sight of him through the thick leaves. Curiously, she stumbled over there, standing underneath the tree's shade.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Suddenly, Kiba swung down from a branch, causing it to shake and spew leaves everywhere.

He held out his hand, in which was a dark red apple.

She blushed and accepted it, taking a few smile bites and savoring the sweetness.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt two strong, warm hands at her waiste and a tongue sliding against her cheeck bone.

Hinata immediatly dropped the apple and encircled her arms around his neck, fidgeting gently as he lifted her under her ribcage, swung her through the air, and parked her against the tree.

As the boy tenderly kissed her and caressed her curves, something occured to Hinata.

_She _was Kiba's master.

_She_ was the one who Kiba lived for.

_ She_ was the one who he loved to see smile.

And maybe, perhaps, she was the one who could tame the wild animal inside him.


End file.
